Star Trek: A Deadly Past
by AngelVexin
Summary: Arcelia never had a normal past but after she was taken into the care of Pike when she was still a little girl that all changed. But what happens when a shadow from her past finds her but everyone who could protect her is dead. What dose this shadow want from her and how far will it go to get what it wants. Will the crew get out of this with everyone alive.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. Yes I will update **"Star Trek: Lost Before the Dawn"** this one was just begging me to write and share with all of you. The same rules apply to this story. Any flames will be thrown into the black hole. Any how lets move on shall we.

Pairing: Spock X OC (I love this pairing)

I do not own. If I did it would be ruined and ripped apart.

* * *

"Celia dear. I know you won't under stand this but just remember it please." A women desperately said to a six year old.

"Ok mommy I'll try" a tear fell as the women spoke to her daughter.

"Please Celia remember this and let no one change who you are." the little girl look on with tears falling as her mother walked out of the room. That same night there was a sound of a gun accompanied by the cries of a child who was once again left alone.

_**~*16 years later*~**_

Bright blue eyes reflected there hidden sadness as the owner walked down the halls of star fleet academy. It has been sixteen years since that day when she was six. Since she was left alone in the world once more. As she walked someone came up beside her.

"Celia you should come take the test with us" Celia looked to the girl to her left, the girls closest friend.

"Again. There has been only one other person that attempted this test so many times" her voice was timed. Said friend gave a clap of the hands.

"Yea and look were he is now. He is the captain of the enterprise, has a awesome crew, saved the planet twice, and been dead and then came back" Celia looked to her friend with a look that said 'are you crazy'.

"Yes that is true but do you really think that will happen to you." She tried but knew that her friend wouldn't go for it. She always was a little head strong but then again look who her hero was.

"Ok I'll take it. Under one condition if we fail again can we stop" but they both knew that what ever she did Celia would come along. No Celia was not a follower but she did stick by her friend.

"Ok lets go" said friend grabbed her and began to pull her. As they walked or more like ran down the hall to the room they got odd stairs. It didn't take long as they reached the room and walked in.

"I have our first commander" Looking around Celia retreated back into her self. Each time the team that her friend picked didn't really like her much. They turned away as she walked to her seat.

"Ok we are ready" her friend called to the window. Inside said window the instructors were shaking there head.

"Captain there are enemy ships inbound what should we do." said a girl that was working the scanners.

"Power up shields have all weapons on stand by" Celia turned to her friend.

"Captain you use that method every time. Would it not be logical to try something different." the friend turned to her.

"I requested you to e my commander not another logical thinker" Celia just sighed knowing what she was talking about. What they didn't know was that said person was over looking this round.

"As you wish captain" it didn't take long for that ship to appear in front of them. As she ran the scans something caught her eye.

"Captain there hailing us." a girls voice sounded.

"Accept it." they watched as the captain of the other ship showed up on the screen.

"Captain Shay what a wonderful surprise." they all waited to see what there captain would say this time. If she said the wrong thing will get them all "killed".

"Ah my old friend Berk" if it was possible everyone hissed at that. they all knew who she was trying to be like. They also all knew that in some way this damn thing was programed to hate anyone that acted like him.

"Yes old friend indeed. Surrender and we will not kill you." they all looked at each other as the even if they didn't like each other they all knew what came next or so they thought.

"I don't think so Berk. Fire all weapons" usually it went with Shay saying no that they surrender and they wont kill them which makes it to were they fire on us. But this was a welcoming changed but in the end we still lost.

"See I tried to do something difference like you said logical" there was a smugness in her smirk.

"Maybe you should try to be less like the captain of the Enterprise and try to be more like your self" the challenge was issued and Shay accepted it.

"I do not act like him." Both girls were face to face. One looked pissed the other looked calm but the irritation was clear in her vibrant blue eyes.

"Yes you do. I know for a fact that if you would be your self and think like you that we wouldn't keep taking this stupid test."

"You claim me to be acting like him but you act just like a certain Vulcan commander. Just because you don't want to deal with your self" Celia recoiled slightly.

"Celia I didn't mean that. You have emotions and you try to deal with it." As her hand reached out the girl flicked the hand away.

"Your right." with that Celia walked out of the room not even needing to be told that they had failed again.

"Celia" shay's voice faded as she said the girls name. She turned to the window.

"What is the date" it was silent for a few minutes till they spoke.

"November 8th" the girl looked even sadder.

"I see. Ok then how about we all regroup and try again in a few months." with that she walked out. Up in the room the instructors were quite perplexed as to what had just happened.

"I do believe a meeting with Cadet Arcelia White is in order along with Cadet Susan Shay." one of the instructors said in a monotonous voice as they walked out. One instructor went to fetch Shay as the other tracked down Celia. it took for ever to even catch wind of were the distraught girl had ran but finally the shears ended at the dorms. But this introduced another problem which dorm was she in.

"Spock what brings you to the dorms" a males voice rang out as he walked down the hall.

"Captain it dose not surprise me that you are here" this caused him to laugh.

"But really why are you here"

"Searching for cadet Arcelia White. There was a problem in the Kobayashi Maru

" this got the captains interest.

"You said Arcelia White. About 5"2' long chocolate hair and oddly vivid blue eyes."

"I take it you know her" the man in question laughed.

"I wish she is one of the most shy girls I've met. Her room is B-234. Any how I've got to go tell me what happened latter" with that he ran off. Continuing on his way he easily found the dorm. Before he could knock the door swished open to reveal a mess. The room was a mess, there was glass here and there there was a crash accompanied bye sobs from the bathroom area. Walking over he stood in the door staring at the girl curled up in the middle of glass and soaps.

"Why" Spock could tell that she wasn't talking to hm but to some unseen force.

"Why, why, why, why, WHY" Spock watched in both shock and slight worry as the things around her flew away from her slamming into the wall. The air around her swirled.

"Don't go, don't go please no" the things began to fly around the room. With out think what could happen he walked over to lean over her. Turning said girl over her once vivid blue eye were duel almost lifeless as she keep saying 'please'.

"Arcelia" nothing, no flinch, no reorganization nothing. Something slammed into his back. He didn't really have a lot of options here. Grabbing his com he realized it was dead.

"It would appear the force drained the battery." so there was one other option mind meld. But what ever he expected to see was not what he got.

_**~*Celia's Mind*~ **_

The first thing he saw was two parents in a bed room with a crib between them.

"What do you expect us to do. We can't keep her we barely have the means to take care of our self's." a man who was about 38 with dark brown hair said to the distraught women.

"Ok then what do we do Mike. Throw her away. She is our daughter." Mike just sighed.

"Fine we will keep her." the women smiled and as Spock looked closer she looked almost identical to her daughter. The scene changed. This time he stood in a funeral home. At the front of the room was a white box with flowers all over. In front of the coffin stood a small girl about one or two. She looked confused as her father said something. The little girl in question turned around and pointed to him, or so it seemed. The father turned and all color drained from his face.

"da" the small girl hid behind her fathers legs as the man came closer.

"Hello Mike, Celia" the smaller Celia backed even farther away and the father shifted to black her more.

"What do you want" he didn't hear anything else as the memory changed.

"RUN" Mike yelled looking behind Spock. Said man turned to see a now four year old Celia standing in the door looking horrified.

"Daddy why his he doing this" but the man from the last memory stood in the opposite door holding a gun at the father.

"Celia please ru" but he never finished as the gun went off causing the smaller girl to flee from the scene with the man running after her causing the scene to vanish. Soon though he was running besides the girl as she ran threw woods into some one else yard. He stood on the porch as the door opened to show a younger women about 24 with a man standing behind him. Said women bent down and pick the girl up trying to calm her down.

"The bad man hurt daddy" was all they got.

"Dane call the police to the White residence." The women said as she carried the girl up to the bathroom. That was when then it faded to show them in court before a storm of memories raced by. They stopped at another scene the girl was at less six now. The women was kneeing in front of the girl with sad eyes.

"What do you mean I'm adopted" a small Celia said to the women, not really understanding. Said women looked on with scared and sad eyes.

"Arcelia dear. I know you wont understand this but just remember it please." said the women as her caramel eyes filled with tears.

"Ok mommy I'll try" a tear fell as the women spoke to her daughter.

"You have a gift. That in which you can pick up things small things without touching them. There is a man trying to get a hold of that gift. I have arranged it so that a friend from a special academy will protect you. Remember Arcelia White, I will always be your mommy, I will be there to protect you. Remember Celia I love you." the little girl was crying now.

"Please Arcelia remember this and let no one change who you are." the little girl looked on with tears falling as the women walked out of the room. Not long after that there was the sound of a gun ringing accompanied by the small girls cries. The scene jumped again. There were lights every were, a familiar man stood talking to some cops before he walked over into the light. He kneed down so he was eye level with the girl.

"Hi there Arcelia My name is Christopher Pike. I'll e your new guardian." Spock watched with slight interest as the girl reached her hand out.

"Hi I'm Arcelia White" the man smiled as he picked the girl up. Then the memories flew by he saw all the bullying she went threw, the stress to keep her grades up, her becoming friends with Shay all the dreams she had of the past. The times she lost control. The way she meditated for hours to hide her pain, only to fail. As the memories faded there was only blackness. It was odd Celia was no were with in her own mind. This could mean two things, she locked her self out or she was reliving every moment of her life.

"Arcelia" there was a small shimmer in the blackness as the ball that was on the bathroom floor appears. said girl stood up and faced him.

"Who are you, why are you in my mind" he felt the environment around him shift as it began to have some type of electric charge in it.

"I am commander Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise." something flashed behind her blue eyes that slowly came back in focus and the electric force vanished.

"What are you doing here. What is going on. Oh god I snapped at Shay" her emotions were changing a little to fast to pin point them.

"You do not remember?" she shook her head.

"All I remember is fighting with Shay in the test."

"You then proceeded to run off. After searching for 30 minutes I discovered you in your room that looked much like a storm threw threw it. You also shattered the mirror in the bathroom were your gift seemed to take hold of you." the girl stood there with her head held low.

"I wish I was like you." her whisper was the only thing that echoed in the dark space.

"May I inquire why that would be" this caused her to look up. Spock quite literately took a step back from the look in the girls eyes. They were filled with emotions but if you looked close enough you could see that she was being held together by thread.

"Then I wouldn't lose control over my gift. No one would see my emotions." her voice was almost hollow even with the emotions that swam in her eyes. taking a chance he walked in front of her but she didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"The man found you. The one that wanted your gift." he spoke remembering the note and gift box that flashed threw her memories. Said girl said nothing. Before long she froze as the darkness begain to break apart. She stepped closer and looked up at him.

"You have to leave now before this lace is gone. We both need to." the panic was clear in her voice as the girl looked around for an escape.

"Why" she looked up as a piece vanished beside them.

"If this room vanishes while we are still here then we will both be trapped with in my mind. Spock's eyes widen as he placed a hand on her arm but before he could say anything there was charge of energy as they were both ripped from her mind. As Spock became of his surrounding he heard coughing.

"Wait. if you are here then that means you did a mind meld." said man couldn't speak as his brain slowly came to terms of how they were on the floor. After being ripped out of her memories he had moved his hands so that he could keep him self from falling, placing them in one odd position. Celia was on her back, her caramel hair spread out around her, Spock's hands were on either side of her tangled in said hair. they were almost chest to chest as well. But what caught his attention the most was the way her hair felt and the color of her eyes. They had flecks of green in them. After seeing her mother he knew who she got her looks from. It would seem both of their minds came to terms with the position at the same time. Spock sat back as Celia nearly jumped out of her skin. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Yes it was necessary." Celia looked around and cringed at the damage.

"Hell I had to of been bad if you had to go to that extent. and going off of my surroundings I would say that I defiantly would of harmed my self or someone else." As they just sat there she remembered his question.

"Yes he did. When I arrived here threw the fog that clouded my mind I lightly remember the letter and the gift. I think it was the gift that sent me over the edge. It was my parents wedding rings tied together with a red string" the girl said as she stood up.

"I want to thank you commander. for keeping anyone from getting harmed." As he looked down at the girl the reality of the situation dawned on him. That trip threw her mind really did mess with him. The girl was alone, again. Pike died, her parents were dead, her friend couldn't protect her.

"You can call me Spock" as a smile crossed her face he decided then and there that he would take the girl into his care. With the help from the crew they could keep her safe.

"Celia is what everyone else calls me" she then looked around at the mess she made before sighing.

"I better get this cleaned up before my room mate comes back."

"There is nothing that requires my assistance. If you would like I will help." She gave a small nod. Together they had the whole dorm room cleaned in three hours. That was the day that the future was changed for Arcelia White. But what neither seemed to think was that, though her future looked brighter there was a darkness lurking just out of reach. Waiting for the time to strike. Not only would this affect them but everyone else as well.

* * *

Well that is my new story I hope you like it I am off to finish chapter four of **"Star ****Trek: Lost Before the Dawn"**


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to start out with a thanks to a few people.

_**Reviews:**_ **ZabuzasGirl**

**_Favorites:_ ZabuzasGirl and vampgirl775**

_**Followers:**_ **cwatker222, Queen of Letters, vampgirl775, glowgreen4me, baiters08, sweets1111, EllieMarieG**

This is a very special thanks to **cwatker222** for adding me to their community **Spock OC Romance**. I am honored that you find my story interesting enough to add it.

Now I do not own anything. Any flames will be given to my black hole that needs a name by the way but constructive criticism is always welcomed.. Now on with the story. Also if any one is wondering about **"Star Trek: Lost Before the Dawn"** go check my Profile.

_**Challenge:**_ Who can tell me who the guy is. If you think you know then place it in a review.

* * *

To Spock's great surprise it did not take a lot of convincing to get the girl into his care. This also included her joining him on the U.S.S. Enterprise. Not that he would eve show his surprise at this because that is not in his nature. At this moment in time he was on his way to retrieve said girl from her 3rd hour class to get her ready to join him on the ship. Arriving to the class it was relatively easy to find the girl. After all how many women have caramel hair with vibrant blue eyes. As he stood there the professor walked over to him.

"Is there something I could help you with Commander." The old man said as he looked up at Spock.

"Yes I need Cadet Arcelia White. She will be leaving." The older man looked up and called to said girl in question. Celia was quite perplexed as to why Spock wanted her, but seeing this as a way out of math she lessened. Walking out into the hall were she stood holding her bag even though it was over her shoulder.

"Is there a problem Sir" Blue eyes looked up at him with curiosity and confusion.

"The Admirals have released you into my care. As I will be leaving tomorrow on the Enterprise, you will be going with. Since this is your third year it works out just fine." Celia did not know how to act. She was just given the chance to leave and skip all her class, or so she thought. Just as that crossed her mind a tilt of his lips for told something she would not like.

"Of curse you will still go threw with your studies but you will also be working in med bay with doctor McCoy. Every thing will be planed so that you do not get over whelmed." To say the less Celia was shocked. She had just met the commander and so far he already did enough for her.

"When will we be departing" More than a little excited to begin her new life aboard a ship. As they walked down the hall he spoke.

"Tomorrow at 0800" the smaller girl jerked to a stop as she whirled around.

"Really that early" He only gave a nod. Sighing she began to walk again. It didn't take them long before they reached her dorm.

"Thank you Sir." there was a smile that graced her lips.

"Thanks are not required. I will see you in the morning Celia" giving a wave she walked into her room before she began to jump up and down with her happiness. She spent the whole day getting thing shorted. She didn't pack a lot. Some normal clothes for when she was in her dorm, sleeping wear, and her toiletries. It didn't take long to do all of that. So she sat on her bed reading has she waited for Shay to show up so she could tell her about the things that have unfolded. Oh she would be teased mercifully by the older women but knew that it wasn't meant for harm. Looking around she was really going to mess this place, even if she had bad memories.

Don't get her wrong she was happy to be leaving but this place held memories. Like the ones she shared with Pike, or Daisy before she had to leave because of a mental break down. But then there is the fact that she will get to see something new. Looking to the clock she realized that she had been reminiscing longer than she thought. It was already four and still no friend. Sighing she walked out of the room then headed to mess hall. As she walked some of the other cadets were whispering. ignoring them as she walked she didn't see or hear the guy who grabbed her wrist stopping her from entering the mess hall.

"You don't want to go in there" the man had dark brown hair accompanied by chocolate eyes. Turning to face him Celia wasn't sure what to think. She has never seen this guy and he didn't look like one of the cadets.

"Is there something wrong sir." said man looked from her to the door then back to her before sighing.

"There is something that has happened." Celia looked around at the cadets who were whispering some looked away other just stair.

"Dose it have to do with what they are whispering about" Before the man could say or do anything the door opened to show three girls. On was Shy she stood in the back the other two Celia didn't know. Shay looked any were but her.

"Shay I was wanting to tell you that I ill be leaving tomorrow." Celia spoke unaware as to what has happened. Said girl didn't look up at her.

"Ok I'll miss you." The girl in the front turned to Shay but as she spoke she also had her eyes on Celia.

"Oh Shay don't lie. Non of us will really miss her." Blue eyes dueled as they watched who they once trusted turn away from them instead of protesting it. Celia said nothing as she walked past.

"Celia wait don't go in there" Shay tried to stop her but it was to late the door was already open causing said girl to stop. Everyone was looking at there PADDs then looking to her before whispering. Some of the professors were telling them to cut them off. Turning around the girl spoke.

"What are they looking at Shay" One of the unnamed girls turned her PADD on then handed it over to her. It didn't take long before said PADD was dropped and the girl fled from the room, the odd man yelling after her as the two girls laughed.

* * *

How was it? Reviews are not mandatory but I would love to hear what you all have to say. I hope that this chapter lived up to what you were all hoping it would and if not then just come out and say it I wont bite...hard. Any how I must go have a wonderful day/night.

**PS.** Sorry for the short chapter but I thought it would be good to end it there.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for reading this.

_**Reviews:**_ **ZabuzasGirl ****and sweets1111**

_**Favorites:**_** ZabuzasGirl, vampgirl775, ****Cida Potter-Snape, ****The Dark Lady55**

_**Followers:**_**cwatker222, Queen of Letters, vampgirl775, glowgreen4me, baiters08, sweets1111, EllieMarieG, ****Cida Potter-Snape, and Zafrina**

I do not own.

* * *

She ran, she had no idea were she was running to but she ran. Some how she ended up on the roof of the dorms. She slowed her run down to a walk. Snow lightly fell from the sky as she walked to the edge of the building. Looking over the side she saw everything yet nothing registered in her broken mind. She thought back on her life as it led to to what she saw on that girls PADD. With out really thinking, with out any care left in the world around her. All she could think of was her parents, then her adopted parents then Pike that lead up to her losing her friend. The snow began to fall harder now but her mind felt nothing.

"_You __have a gift. That in which you can pick up things small things without touching them. There is a man trying to get a hold of that gift. I have arranged it so that a friend from a special academy will protect you. Remember Arcelia White, I will always be your mommy, I will be there to protect you. Remember Celia I love you._ That's what you said mother but were have you been. I have gone threw hell and you were never here to protect me. You lied." Her voice was broken to the point that there was possibly no fixing it. Tears now fell down her face freely as her body rocked with tears and sobs from the past and now present.

"You told me growing up to be strong and let no one change me. Well now what do I do. No one seems to want me after they find out about that damn curse that you call a gift. Why am I always left. I'm sick of it. Why, why did you leave me." Her whispers were swallowed by the wind as snow danced around her giving her a cold comfort, that did little. She looked to the sky with tears dancing within her blue eyes. She looked around her with sad eyes before she looked to the ground.

"Why" was all she said as walked foreword threw the snow and to the edge once again but this time she did not stop, she did not think, she did not feel as her body fell to the ground. She didn't even feel the impact of the snow covered ground. All she heard before everything went dark was screams.

_**~*At the bottom.*~**_

The brown haired man, a sandy blond with blue eyes, a darker women with long black hair and a certain Vulcan ran to the dorms were they were told she fled to. As they grew closer the women froze as she took in the figure on the roof.

"Spock up there." They looked to were she pointed to see caramel hair lightly swaying in the wind. Not wasting time He and Jim ran to the dorms as the dark women and the brown haired man stayed put and tried to call to the girl but she heard nothing. They watched as she walked to the edge but did not stop. A scream ripped from both the man and women as Jim and Spock finally appear over the edge frozen at what they had just seen. The man ran over to the girl. Even though the snow softened her impact considerably, he wasn't sure how much longer she would live. He grabbed his comm call to the medical department of what happened. The women looked sick as she stood next to the girl. She saw what was on the video. It was sent to everyone but her. As the medics arrived Jim and Spock had joined them as they watched them load the girl up. The four stood there as they watched.

"Why?" The women spoke as they began running to the medical wing.

"That's what she asked before she fell Uhura" Jim's voice was filled with anger at what had happen to the girl. He knew her after all who didn't. She was the only girl he refused to try and have a stand with. That of curse seemed to cause her even more grief. She was the top in her classes as well. They reached the medical wing and could hear the doctors yelling as they tried to bring her back. A doctor that the brown haired man knew walked to them with a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it. She flat lined on the way here." Sadness swept threw them all. What confused them was why. Why did they do it. Why was it her. Why did they care so much. They had nothing but questions that would never be answered. The doctor walked off as the other doctors gave up. They took the heart monitor off of her before covering her up with a sheet. As they walked out of the wing to find the cadets who did this the snow whipped around them and they all could of sworn they saw Pike standing there with four others. One was a women that looked much like the girl. But they would never know since it was only a glimpse Looking to one another they stormed to the Admirals office. McCoy stayed back to do the papers for the girl. Dark skin women went to round the cadets up. McCoy uncovered the body. Her hair looked lifeless along with the rest of her. As he documented everything an odd wind blew threw the room. Looking around he saw nothing so he continued with what he was doing. After he was done he covered the girl back up before turning the light off and closing the door. Unaware of the forces at work around the girl.

* * *

So how was it. Yes I know sad I cried writing this. But the question is will this be the last chapter? Reviews would be nice but not mandatory. They just inspire me to write faster.


End file.
